


The Worm Agenda

by Loover



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Sofia the First (Cartoon), disney junior
Genre: In this au wormwood never gets that potion that makes him talk, M/M, This is after Cedric turns good but wormwood doesn't decide to betray him, and he's hot, fuck cedfia, wormwood is human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loover/pseuds/Loover
Summary: Cedric's familiar, Wormwood is transformed into a human and now they have to deal with it. Hijinks ensues.
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Wormwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. A Man Has Hatched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [society](https://archiveofourown.org/users/society/gifts).



It had been hours, Cedric was cooped up in his workshop testing spells on inanimate objects. He was trying to make another assistant. Not that Wormwood wasn't good, but he didn't always listen and there were just some things only beings with opposable thumbs could do. Normally he'd ask for Sofia's help but being a princess, a student, and having a social life took up quite a bit of her time. He could also ask his niece but she was far too young.

So, he had no real choice but to create an extra assistant.

His spells weren't working how he hoped. Everything was growing limbs and gaining sentience but, all in the wrong way and it resulted in his creations being failures.

Cedric went back to his books, maybe he was saying the words wrong, or he wasn't using the right amount of ingredients.

Eventually he kept blasting at things but stopped when he heard the screams of his crow in agony.

He looked up from his book in shock to see that he indeed had accidentally blasted his bird.

In a few moments, before his eyes stood a tall human man.

"Wh...what have you done to me??"

"Wormy?" Cedric questioned.

The man before him was tall, kind of muscular and (and quite...handsome?) He had long, messy silk black hair that stopped at his shoulders, dark circles under his black eyes and pale skin.

The man was obviously naked but was thankfully covered by the gray curtains that had fallen over him during the commotion.

"What..am I?" Wormwood asked in a surprisingly deeper voice than what Cedric would have ever imagined from his bird, not that he's ever imagined.

"Well...i-it appears I've turned you human!"

"Well turn me back!!" The man-bird demanded.

"But this is wonderful! You can give me the help I need, and now you can speak! That makes our job even easier and-"

"TURN ME BACK! I don't want to be in this strange, featherless body!"

Cedric flinched, He went through his book and frantically started looking for a reverse spell. Once he found it, he casted it on Wormwood several times. Nothing happened.

"Cedric..find a way to turn me back, NOW."

Cedric sped through his spellbook some more to find something, anything! Any sort of spell that could reverse this.

He did find something that could work, however he was lacking ingredients. He'd have to go to the store.

"Wormy, I'll be right back!"

"Where in Enchancia are you going?!"

"To the market! I need some ingredients for the spell."

"Then take me with you."

"Absolutely not! You are staying right here!"

"I most certainly am not!!! You are not leaving me here alone in a strange human body! Besides, as you're familiar following you around is practically all I know, even if I'm a disgusting human now."

Cedric knew he couldn't argue with the man-bird all night, well, he could but that would be a huge waste of time.

"Okay fine!" Said Cedric. He paced his workshop frantically trying to think of something.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

"Wormy, you can't be serious..."

The man gave Cedric a confused look.

"Wormwood! You're naked!"

"So? I'm always naked."

"Yes! When you were a bird, an animal! Now that you're a human you can't walk around naked in the middle of the day! The King will have you thrown in the dungeon for public indecency!!"

"Okay fine! Just give some of your coverings!"

"Don't you think that was my first thought! Unfortunately, my clothes are obviously too small for you!"

"Am I really that much bigger than you?"

Cedric rolled his eyes and went over to stand next to human Wormwood.

The top of Cedric's head came up to the man's shoulder and it was at this moment Wormwood noticed he appeared to be larger than his human scourerer both in height and in terms of muscle? Yes, clearly Cedric's clothes were too small.

"I'll be right back!" Credric said for the second time.

"I thought I told you-"

"Oh hush now, Wormy! I'm not even leaving the castle!"

Reluctantly, Wormwood hushed up and let Cedric leave the workshop.

Cedric ran through the large halls, avoiding small talk and rushing to the servants quarters. He was hoping at least a few of the castle's many workers would be big enough to have clothes around Wormwood's size.

After finding what he was looking for, Cedric ran back to the work shop only to be met with his lovely apprentice patiently waiting by his door.

"Good morning Mr.Cedric! I'm ready for more magic training!" Sofia said cheerfully with a bright innocent smile. "Oh! Are those clothes for testing out a new spell or something?"

Shoot! Cedric forgot he had lessons with Sofia today! If Sofia came in and saw a naked grown man in his room, he could be arrested for sure.

"Princess Sofia! How lovely to see you! Um, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel today's lesson until further notice!" Cedric smiled awkwardly hoping Sofia would just leave, But this was Sofia he was talking about...

"Why? What's wrong Mr.Cedric? Did another spell go wrong? Can I help fix it?"

Normally Cedric loved that Sofia was so eager to help all her friends, even him, but sometimes he could do without it. Like now.

He ushered the princess away from his door, and after finally convincing her to go away, he went in and shoved the clothes in Wormwood's (perfect) chest.

\- - -

After twenty minutes of teaching Wormwood how to properly put on clothes, Wormwood also decided to wear a black cape and an old, black feather boa he found in an old chest of clothes Cedric's sister left behind ages ago. He claimed it made him feel like himself again. He and Cedric finally left the workshop and headed down the long stairway. Only to be met with Sofia at the bottom.

"Mr. Cedric! I was waiting down here because- oh! Who is your friend? Are they a wizard too?"

"Princess! This is...is.. uh, WYATT! Wyatt...Wood! Wyatt Wood! My new assistant I just hired!"

"I thought Wormwood was your assistant?"

"In a way, yes. But Wormy is lacking in the opposable thumb department. So here's Wyatt!"

"Oh okay! Hello Mr. Wyatt! I'm Sofia, Mr. Cedric's apprentice!" Sofia curtsied and offered her hand out for a handshake.

Wormwood rolled his eyes and took Sofia's hand "The pleasure is all mine, Princess."

"Well if you'll excuse us Princess, we must be on our way! We have some errands to run in the marketplace."

"Ingredients for a spell? Can I help?"

Cedric had two options: Either spend another ten minutes convincing Sofia to go away, or simply allow her to come.

\- - -

Once they finally got to the wizard store Cedric grabbed the basket and gave Sofia a list of items to get while he grabbed the rest of what was needed.

Wormwood wasn't helpful at all.

As a bird familiar, Wormwood's usual job when they went shopping was to reach things on the top shelf because he could fly, so usually he would perch himself on top of the shelves and wait for his master to pick something.

So he perched himself on top of the shelves like usual. However, his master was not very pleased this time around.

"Wormy, get down from there this instant!" Cedric commanded.

"What's wrong? I always do this."

"Yes, when you were a bird, now you're a full grown human and everyone thinks we're crazy!"

"Well either way I'm not coming down yet, I refuse to be surrounded by so many humans in such a cramped building."

"You get down from there right now , Wormy!"

"CAW!!" Wormwood tried to let out a defiant caw but it just came out as the word "caw" in his new human voice. For whatever reason, the feathers on the boa reacted to his emotions and stood on edge.

"Oh don't you go caw-ing me!"

"No! And also how are you going to reach things if I'm down there with you? You need me up here anyway!"

"Wormy you're a human now, and you're taller than me at that! If you come down here you can reach things for me the human way."

Cedric reached up and offered his hand to help the man down.

Wormwood wasn't sure what it was about his master's outstretched hand that made him feel funny and compelled him to take said hand, but he brushed it off and climbed down the shelf as requested.

Strange. Wormwood never noticed the pale skin on his master's hand was so soft. Of course he wouldn't really know, as a bird he couldn't really touch Cedric's hands, but even if he could, Cedric always wore his gloves.

But he wasn't this time. That was rare. Then, as if he just noticed his hands being observed, Cedric snatched his hand back and slipped his gloves back on.

"Well, now that you're down here like a normal person, will you please reach up and grab that jar of dragon toenails for me?" Cedric asked. "Using your arm."

Wormwood rolled his eyes and walked up to Cedric, unintentionally pressing the smaller man's back to the shelf as he reached up and easily grabbed the jar. He stepped back and handed the item to a suddenly very red Cedric.

"Yes, well, th-thank you, Wormy..." 

Wormwood nodded and the shopping trip went on as casually as possible, Wormwood grabbed things from up high (although now Cedric was sure to keep his distance) And Sofia came back with her own basket of spell ingredients. As they made their way to check out, Wormwood discovered that as gross and ugly as humans are, these new hands were excellent for grabbing. Leagues better than his beak or feet! Secretly, he slipped several bags of sunflower seeds into Cedric's basket while his master wasn't looking.

"Wor- Wyatt, why are there so many packs of sunflower seeds in the basket?" Cedric asked, noticing the bags.

"Oh, it’s for that lovely familiar of your's, Wormwood, I believe?"

"Well I assure you, I give Wormwood plenty of food and treats! He doesn't need all these sunflower seeds!"

"But Wormwood would love those! That's very thoughtful of you Mr.Wyatt!" Said Sofia. "Mr. Cedric! Please! Wormwood would be so happy!"

Cedric sighed, unable to say no to the princess.

Reluctantly, Cedric bought the seeds and Wormwood smirked knowingly.


	2. The Worm Agenda: Part 2: (No) Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> crimes against flower-kind :(

When Cedric and Wormwood finally got back to the workshop, they insisted the princess go elsewhere and Cedric began working on the potion. All was going well until...

"Oh dear.." Cedric sighed. 

"What?" 

"It seems I overlooked one last ingredient." 

"Are you kidding me!? Now we have to go all the way back to the wretched, cramped store full of humans!? I refuse!" 

"No, this ingredient isn't sold in stores. Mainly because getting it is so difficult..." 

The ingredient they were missing is called the Mystic Calla Lily. It's a rare ingredient that only grows on rocky mountains. 

Many wizards, witches, and even fairies have been injured trying to get one. Cedric was scared but, he didn't really have a choice. 

\- - - 

The next morning, the two set off to find their missing flower. 

Climbing was something Cedric loathed. He wished the mountains weren't so windy so they could have taken a flying horse coach or something. 

Finally, they made it far up the mountain where they spotted the lone flower they have been searching for. 

Cedric takes it and puts it in his bag. On their way back down the mountain, they stumble across a patch of poppy flowers. Wormwood recognized the flowers as StopPoppies, mystic flowers that could spray a paralyzing mist if disturbed. So one could imagine is alarm when his master started walking right to them. 

"Cedric! What are you doing!?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing? This is the quickest way down the mountain." Cedric said annoyed. 

"Well yes its the quickest way, but its also the stupidest way."

"Are you calling me stupid!?" 

"NO! I'm calling your decision stupid. Those flowers are-" 

"Wormwood, I assure you if these flowers were dangerous in any way I would know! I remember reading about hundreds of mystic flowers and-" 

As Cedric walked into the patch of StopPoppies, he could feel himself begin to lose energy before he completely collapsed. 

Soon after, He felt his ankle being grabbed and his body being dragged out of the flower patch. He was the brought into a bridal-style hold as Wormwood proceeded to carry him down the mountain in strong, secure arms. 

Despite being motionless, Cedric could still speak. 

"How did you know about those flowers?"

"Are you serious? We studied everything together. I know everything you know. It's my job as your familiar." 

"That's true. But what I meant is, how did you know I didn't know those flowers. I mean if you know everything I know, you shouldn't know about them either. I don't remember them at all."

Wormwood sighed as he marshes over more rocks while still carrying Cedric. 

"The same way I know more about Crownology than you!" Wormwood said, "You don't remember them because you skipped them in the book. They didn't appear visually interesting enough to you're young mind back then. So as you're familiar, I took it upon myself to deal with things my master didn't find worthy of his time. So, Master, Those are called StopPoppies. They let out a paralyzing mist if they're disturbed." 

"...I see." Cedric said. He truly didn't give Wormwood enough credit. He was an excellent familiar. There were probably many things Wormwood forced himself to learn just so Cedric didn't have to "waste his time". And now here he was. Carrying him down the a mountain without even rubbing in an 'i told you so!' 

Cedric also found himself in an alarming situation: He never realized how much he liked being picked up by strong men. Of course, he has never been picked up by a strong man before, but now that he's experiencing it, it's quite a nice feeling. 

He also can't believe how strong Wormwood's human body is. Is it something to do with the spell? Wormy was carrying him down this mountain like he weighed nothing. And all while holding him as gently as possible. Like he was some sort of precious item. 

Cedric mentally scoffed at himself. As if he could ever be considered precious to anyone. Wormy was obviously just being careful not to crush him. 

\- - - 

Back at the castle, Wormwood rushed past Prince James on his way back to the workshop to find the potion that would help Cedric. 

James was trying to get Credric's attention. Completely overlooking that his royal sorcerer was unable to walk. 

James chased after them but when he finally got up to the workshop's door, it was slammed shut in his face. He beat the door a few times but was ignored.

"Horse feathers!" The prince exclaimed. All James wanted was an enchanted item for show and tell day at school! Surely Cedric could spare a few moments to hand him any old thing! 

James sat on the steps frustrated. It was then that he noticed that a brown satchel had been dropped on the stairs. Maybe there was an item in there that he could just "borrow" for the time being. Cedric has a million enchanted artifacts surely he won't miss one! 

James dug through the back finding all sorts of items, but one grabbed his attention. A beautiful glowing lily. 

James had no idea what this item was but it looked interesting enough to bring a show and tell! And besides how important can a silly flower be? 

\- - - 

Wormwood shuffled through drawers and cabinets until he finally found the antidote for StopPoppy mist. 

He poured some on Cedric's head and the sorcerer finally stood up on his own. 

He was unbalanced at first, his legs taking a little longer to wake up. He nearly stumbled back on to the floor but was saved by Wormwood yet again. 

His hands held onto to sturdy shoulders as Wormwood's hand rested on his waist to help him stand better. Cedric has never had anyone make contact with that part of his body before. The act had him turning a little red in the face. 

He shook it off and tried to make himself focus on the cure for Wormwood! A part of him couldn't help but feel sad that the human version of his familiar would soon be gone forever. He didn't know exactly why though. 

He ignored his conflicting feelings and reached for his bag to- where was his bag!?"

"Wormwood, where's my bag!? Did I drop it!?" 

Wormwood helped Cedric to sit in a chair as he searched around for the missing satchel. 

Finally he opened the door to see they had dropped it on the steps. He picked it up and his face went pale when he reached inside and the lily was missing.

"How did it fall out of the bag!? I was sure to fasten it shut!" Cedric questioned. 

"Clearly it was taken! I think it was that childish prince! He was trying to get our attention but I ignored him. He probably took the flower thinking it was some sort of play-thing!" 

Wormwood was clearly very upset about this. So upset he clenched the bag in his fist, probably imagining it was Prince James' neck. 

"Calm down, Wormy! I will track down the Prince and get the flower back before he can damage it." Cedric tried to reassure Wormwood, standing on his wobbly legs and trying to leave. It was the least he could do after Wormwood saved his life. Wormwood was in this mess because of his aimless spell casting. He was starting to feel bad about it. 

Wormwood's anger quickly switched to worry as he turned his attention to his wobbly master. He dropped the bag and with the same hand that was ruthlessly clenched in a fist, gently grabbed his master again to balance him and led him back to the chair. 

"That's a stupid idea!" Wormwood said. It came out a bit harsher than he meant it. "I mean, you are clearly in no condition to follow around a hyperactive child. The antidote hasn't fixed you're legs yet. I will go. You must stay here!" 

Before Cedric could argue, Wormwood was already running out the door. 

\- - - 

Wormwood already knew James was probably on his way to school. But when he got outside he saw the flying-horse coach had already left. His first instinct was to fly after it and snatch the flower as quickly as possible. But that was impossible at the moment. How was he going to get to the school in time to save the flower! 

Suddenly he saw another coach about to take off with Sofia in it by herself. 

"Princess Sofia! Wait!" 

"Oh! Hello Mr.Wyatt! I'm sorry! But I'm running late for school! James and Amber already left without me." 

"Not to worry! I'm going to the school as well. Scoot over!" Wormwood demanded. 

Sofia happily moved over to let him hop in and off they went. 

Upon landing in front of Royal Prep's gates, he saw Prince James in the courtyard showing the flower to his classmates. 

He tried to run in but was stopped by one of the fairy teachers, the green one. 

"I'm sorry, but we cannot allow grown strangers to waltz into out school. Unless you can prove your staff or something, I will have to ask you to leave. 

Dang it! If he were still a raven they'd probably just let him fly in thinking he was an ordinary bird. But now that he's human, they will probably arrest him for breaking into the school and targeting a student. 

"Princess Sofia! I need your help!" 

"What is it Mr. Wyatt?" Sofia asked.

Wormwood explained the situation to Sofia that Cedric needed the flower for an important spell and she agreed to do her best to get the flower from her troublesome brother. 

Wormwood went back to the castle and waited outside for the children to return. He didn't dare return to the workshop, he didn't want to go back to Cedric empty handed. 

When the children returned James ran out the coach and was immediately greeted by his dog, Rex.

"Heya, Rex! I got a new toy for you!" The prince exclaimed as he ran off with Rex to go play in the courtyard. 

The princesses got out and Wormwood rushed past Amber to get to Sofia. 

"I'm so sorry Mr.Wyatt!" Sofia said. "James ruined the flower during art class! He used it as a paint brush and now it's cover in dried paint and it's as hard as a stick!" 

"That's what he meant by new toy!? He's going to play fetch!?" Wormwood ran off to find James. 

Even if the flower was ruined, the seeds could still be salvaged, they could grow a new lily and- 

When he walked into the castle courtyard, he saw Prince James standing in front of a pile of burning ash.

"Prince James..?" 

"Oh hey! You're Cedric's new assistant, right? Can you let him know I said thanks for letting me use that flower! It sure came in handy but after I threw it it shattered so I decided to commit arson on it." 

"...WHY!?" 

James shrugged his shoulders and left to go do whatever it is the prince did when he wasn't bothering someone. 

Wormwood fell to his knees in defeat as he stared at the ash plie, hoping it would magically turn back into the lily, but nothing happened. So he began his walk of shame back to the tower.

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to RobloxGurl here on AO3 for drawing this beautiful art :)


End file.
